An adsorbent is often used to absorb moisture inside an electrical apparatus and maintain dryness, as well as to adsorb particles inside the electrical apparatus which are not conducive to reliable operation thereof. For example, a gas-insulated metal-enclosed switchgear must be provided with an adsorbent in a gas chamber, for drying and filtering by adsorption the insulating gas.
At present, a relatively conventional solution is to place a bag of adsorbent in a bowl-shaped adsorbent container, and mount this on a housing of the switchgear via a round opening of the adsorbent container. To this end, an interface and a flange must be predesigned on the switchgear housing, to connect and fix the opening of the adsorbent container. Such a solution is structurally complex, high in cost, and is not convenient for installation. Moreover, when choosing an installation position for the adsorbent container, the latter cannot be positioned flexibly owing to restrictions imposed by the adsorbent container volume and the interface, and various types of adsorbent container must be designed. Furthermore, the flange itself on the switchgear housing also needs an external installation space, and this has an impact on housing design and the positioning of various switchgear modules.